33rd Infantry
The 33rd Infantry Battalion was a large combat unit of the United States Army led by Colonel John Konrad in Dubai. Deployment in Dubai The 33rd Infantry, on their way out of Afghanistan, was volunteered by Colonel Konrad to assist in the evacuation of Dubai. However, when they received the direct order to abandon the city before all the civilians were evacuated, Konrad and the 33rd disobeyed those orders and remained to assist the remaining citizens. When the storm wall hit Dubai, the city was devastated, and evacuation became virtually impossible. The local population panicked, causing the 33rd to institute martial law, policing the city through increasingly harsh methods. Months later, as the storm continued to surround the city, Konrad and the 33rd attempted to lead a convoy out of Dubai by road. The evacuation failed horribly, resulting in the loss of 1,300 civilians and soldiers. After this failed attempt, many of the 33rd, including Konrad's command staff, rebelled against Konrad, becoming "The Exiles". Those that remained loyal to Konrad became "The Damned". Civil war broke out between the Exiles and the Damned, with the Damned eventually winning the conflict. Konrad executed the remaining mutineers and displayed their bodies as a warning against future insurrection. However this did not stop a local insurgency, comprised of the Dubai's Refugees, from appearing to rebel against the 33rd's police state. Some point later however, the 33rd was able to negotiate them into a ceasefire. Roughly five and a half months after Konrad's failed evacuation attempt, he broadcasted a message recounting his failure through the storm wall, which was received by the US. This prompted them to send a small Squad of Delta Operatives, lead by Captain Martin Walker, to investigate and search the city for any survivors. Campaign By the time Delta squad reach Dubai, all remnants of the Exiles had been killed or forced to flee, making the entire remaining 33rd Infantry members of the Damned. When Delta squad first encounters the 33rd Infantry, they are being attacked by the Refugee insurgents, which causes Walker to try to aid their fellow US soldiers. However later the 33rd mistake Delta squad for members of the CIA, which also have at some point gone to war with the 33rd, and become hostile. This leads the 33rd Infantry to becoming the main enemy within the campaign. Later Delta squad discover the atrocities the 33rd have committed in attempting to maintain peace and safety, while also committing atrocities of their own, reinforcing the 33rd's desire to kill them. Multiplayer The multiplayer centers around the conflict between the two groups the 33rd Infantry were broken into after the attempted evacuation, The Damned and The Exiles. Known Members *Konrad (K.I.A.) *Bradley (K.I.A.) *Benson (Unknown) *First Lieutenant John McPherson (K.I.A.) *Staff Sergeant Josh Forbes (Unknown) *Martzen (K.I.A.) *Private First Class Pete Gobbi (Unknown) *Crosby (Unknown) *Creasman (K.I.A.) *Pineda (K.I.A.) *Jeff Bowles (K.I.A.) *Ken Tebby (K.I.A.) *David Long (K.I.A.) Known Equipment As a U.S. infantry battalion, the 33rd had access to standard military equipment. But because they were stranded in a hostile environment for so long, some of this valued equipment was lost, forcing them to scavenge for additional firearms. Most soldiers wear standard ACUs, with the notable exception of the Zulu squad, which wear stronger armor. Many, if not most, of the battalion's vehicles had been lost either to hostile fire, being buried in sand, lack of fuel, or lack of practical use in the unstable, sandy environment. Weapons *417 *AA-12 *AK-47 *FAMAS *M1014 *M120 Mortar *M249 SAW *M4A1 *M9 *P90 *SCAR-H *Scout Tactical *UMP-45 *W1300 Vehicles *Scout Helicopter *UH-60 Blackhawk *HMMWV *Stryker Trivia *Konrad had all of his staff killed due to their mutiny; it is unknown who lead the 33rd after their executions and Konrad's suicide, but given the Radioman's role in the game it is possible he took over because he is heard giving orders to the 33rd. *Despite the above point, a soldier in chapter 5 can be heard addressing a Major. It should be noted that Walker said that the 33rd was no longer acting as part of the U.S. Army; it's possible the Major in question was an officer that remained loyal to Konrad or was promoted after the staff were executed. *The loading screen state that the 33rd was the Army's most decorated Battalion. *Above the trench where Delta accidently massacred the civillians with white phosphorus, there is a hand written banner that reads "33rd Mobile Infantry". There is no real life US military unit designated as Mobile Infantry; the term is from Starship Troopers. *Some soldiers listed in the 33rd's memorials are ranked as Airman First Class. This is a mistake because the 33rd was part of the U.S. Army, not the U.S. Air Force. Although Airmen may have been attached as helicopter pilots to the Battalion. Gallery Dead 33rd.jpg|Adams by a dead 33rd soldier spec-ops-the-line-20111121021324388-3562930.jpg|Members of Konrad's command staff that rebelled against him, tied to chairs and burnt to death. SOTL SS 1.jpg|Members of the 33rd that rebelled against Konrad, lined up and executed. Untitled17.png|Member of the 33rd integrating Gould. Untitled20.png|Members of the 33rd torturing civilians. Untitled31.png|33rd solider mortally wounded by Delta's white phosphorous attack. Untitled40.png|33rd Sergeant Forbes surrendering to Delta. Untitled47.png|33rd's Zulu squad members deploying from a UH-60 Blackhawk. Untitled53.png|Walker hallucinates that the final members of the Damned 33rd surrender to him. Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Spec Ops: The Line multiplayer Category:Faction Category:Spec Ops: The Line enemy Category:America